


Song One: Stay With Me

by newblooms



Series: In The Lonely Hour [1]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/pseuds/newblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>This ain't love, it's clear to see </i><br/></b><br/><i><b>But darling, stay with me</b></i><br/><br/>The first work in a series of ten unrelated one shots, each based off a song from Sam Smith's album, <i>In The Lonely Hour</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Song One: Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> for gracie, my biggest motivator

Mark’s phone vibrates beside him on the desk, drawing him away from the homework splayed out around him.  
He looks at the clock out of the corner of his eye, 1:47 am. He knows who it is, there’s only one person that  
texts him this late and he knows exactly what they want. He squeezes his eyes shut, willing his heart to stop  
thumping against his chest.

He knows who it is and he shouldn’t still react like this, shouldn’t even look at his phone if he knows what’s good for him. But he still picks it up. 

_From: jaebum_

_can you come over ?_

Mark reads over the message even though he already knew what it was going to say. It always a different variation of the same thing. He sighs looking at all the work he needs to do for his law class. He grabs his phone thumbing out 'no cant tonight' but cant find it in him to press send. He bites his lip, trying to talk himself out of it. He really can’t go to Jaebum’s he has too much work and he knows that any extra time spent around Jaebum, especially alone time with him, wasn't ever good for him. 

But he still grabs his keys and phone and goes out the door. 

It’s a short walk to Jaebum’s apartment and Mark spends the whole walk trying to talk himself out. It’s a bad idea, it always is, but he always goes, too far gone for Jaebum to ever deny him. Mark knows that it isn’t the same for Jaebum, that he just uses Mark for a way to get rid of the stress or to cure his boredom. It makes him sick how he lets Jaebum use him. It isn’t romantic or intimate the way Mark wishes it could be. 

Jaebum isn’t in love with him the way Mark wishes he would be. 

He’s pressed against the door as soon as it’s shut behind him, Jaebum’s lips rough against his own. There’s nothing gentle or sweet about the way Jaebum’s teeth nip at the skin of Mark’s neck as he shoves a thigh in between Mark's parted legs. He tries to revel in it, the touch, the heat of Jaebum's fingertips grazing the skin of his torso as his hands ventures under Mark's singlet. His mouth falls open as Jaebum scrapes a blunt nail against his nipple, still mouthing at his neck, grinding against him. 

"Jaebum, _Jaebum_ , bed. Now please," Mark gasps, breath labored. 

"So polite, hyung," Jaebum teases, but removed his hands from Mark's skin grabbing onto his wrists and pulling him down the hall just like every time before. 

He's pushed onto the bed, back hitting the mattress harshly. Jaebum looms over him, shirt and sweatpants removed, and smirks at him, cocky and predatory and so so hot. He's all hard lines and smooth muscles, his weight warm and heavy on top of Mark, but he accepts it, loves the feeling of Jaebum pressed against him, warm wet breath on Mark’s neck and cock hard against his hipbone. 

Jaebum grips at Mark’s shirt until Mark pulls it off, throwing it over onto the floor, pushing his off his sweatpants along with it. Jaebum is on him instantly, mouthing at the exposed skin of his collar, shoulders, stomach, any piece of exposed skin. Mark is already hard, cock pressing against the fabric of his boxers as he ruts against Jaebum for any friction the other will give him. Jaebum licks at the skin of Mark’s inner thighs, smirking as Mark groans in sensitivity. He can feel Jaebum’s breath ghosting over his boxers and he wants to scream at the feeling of having Jaebum so close to where he needs him. 

“Jaebum, stop teasing,” Mark grunts, placing a hand in Jaebum’s hair. Jaebum just smirks at him again, licking up the bulging fabric before removing them completely. Jaebum takes half of Mark’s cock down in one go, easily practiced in what he can take. He knows every single thing that drives Mark crazy, how to get him close in a matter of minutes. Jaebum places his hand at the base of Mark’s cock, loosely stroking him as he sucks at the tip where Mark has begun to leak. 

Jaebum pulls off just long enough to grab lube and a condom from the drawer next to him and Mark tries not to think about how much emptier the bottle looks from the last time he was here. He doesn’t have much time to think about it before his mind is back on Jaebum’s mouth taking his cock again. 

Mark shudders as Jaebum presses a cold, wet finger against his entrance, circling around the rim before pushing the first finger to the knuckle. Mark mewls at the intrusion, eyes falling shut. Jaebum pushes a second finger in quickly, knows Mark can take it, while he does deeper onto Mark’s cock. 

Mark’s almost too overwhelmed, the feeling of Jaebum’s fingers inside him along with the warm wet mouth wrapped around him making him get closer and closer. Jaebum is three fingers deep when he brushes against Mark’s prostate. Mark moans loudly, hips bucking up into Jaebum’s mouth. 

“Jaebum, please, I’m ready, _please_ ,” Mark begs, breathing heavy. Jaebum pulls off his cock with a loud wet pop making Mark keen. Jaebum looks up at Mark as he rolls on his condom, his cheeks flushed and hair sticking up at all ends. He leans down to kiss the elder briefly, aligning himself with Mark’s clenching hole. Mark gasps out when Jaebum finally pushes in, nudging slowly until he’s completely bottomed out. 

Jaebum thrusts shallowing, giving Mark time, before picking up his pace. 

“You’re not going to break me, Jaebum, c’mon, harder,” Mark groans, pushing back against Jaebum. Jaebum attaches lips onto Mark’s exposed neck, bruising the skin as he pulls out before slamming back in, the slapping sound of skin against skin echoing through the room. Mark moans loudly as Jaebum continues the assault, pushing Mark farther and farther gone. 

“You’re always so fucking _tight_ , jesus,” Jaebum growls, pounding into Mark faster. Mark basks in the compliment, in the feeling of having Jaebum in him, all his senses filled completely with him. 

“Oh, fuck, Jaebum, I - I can't hold out any longer. Fuck, please,” Mark cries out, back arching up against Jaebum’s stomach, clenching around his cock, eyes squeezing shut as Jaebum strikes against his prostate over and over. 

“Please what, baby?” 

“Touch me, please, anything. I need to come, please.” Jaebum smirks down at him, but takes pity, wrapping a hand around Mark’s leaking cock. It doesn’t take long, Jaebum knows exactly what Mark needs, two strokes and a dip into the slit and Mark is coming, white streaks coating his stomach as he cries out Jaebum’s name. Jaebum fucks him through it, going harder and faster to chase his own orgasm. With Mark’s clenching around him in the wake of his climax, Jaebum doesn’t take much longer than Mark, coming with a deep grunt and teeth sinking into Mark’s collarbone. 

They lay against each other, catching their breaths. Jaebum finally pulls out, Mark flinching at the drag against his sensitive hole. 

Mark let’s himself calm down before he gets up off the bed. He goes to Jaebum’s bathroom to wipe himself down and returns to the bedroom to slip his clothes back on in silence. It was routine with Jaebum, they would fuck and Jaebum would walk him to the door, seeing him out with nothing, not even a kiss on the cheek. 

Mark slips his shirt over his head and begins to make his way to the door when Jaebum grabs his wrist from the bed, pulling him back. 

“What? Did you need something?” Mark asks, scanning Jaebum’s face. 

“Um- no, I just- was wondering if you’d stay,” Jaebum stutters, looking shyly away from Mark’s face. 

“Stay?” 

“Yeah, stay here. Stay with me.” Mark’s breath catches in his throat at the words. In the two years this has been going on with Jaebum, he’s never, not once, asked for Mark to stay, nor has he stayed at Mark’s. Mark tries not to get his hopes up, knows the words mean nothing to Jaebum. He knows that he should go, that Jaebum is never going to feel the same overwhelming love that Mark has for the other. “Please?” 

He should go, do what’s best for him and leave Jaebum, maybe for good, but instead he climbs in next to Jaebum anyway and just hopes that Jaebum can’t hear how fast his heart is beating.


End file.
